Neji ou Naruto ? Le choix d'Hinata
by JeniSasu
Summary: Cela fait bientôt un an qu'Hinata sort avec Naruto et ces le grand amour, pourtant Naruto semble détester le cousin d'Hinata, Neji et cela semble réciproque. Hinata est perdus entre le conflit de Neji son cousin qui l'a tant soutenu et à qui elle tient énormément et Naruto son petit et l'homme qu'elle aime et pourtant une question lui trotte dans la tête...pourquoi se déteste-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil venait de se lever, dans un appartement de Konoha deux formes endormies étaient tendrement enlacées lorsque l'une d'elle se sépara de l'autre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Naruto avait maintenant 18 ans et cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il sortait avec Hinata et c'était l'amour parfait.

-« (Oui, parfait... si cet enfoiré n'était toujours dans mes pattes) »

A ces pensées la poêle qu'il tenait se brisa et tomba le bruit réveilla la belle endormie qui se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine se frottant les yeux.

-« Na...Naruto qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda Hinata.

Naruto se retourna et la vit qui portait un pyjama et ses yeux s'enveloppèrent de haine puis essayant de les cacher, il salua poliment Hinata en lui offrant un baiser.

Apres le petit déjeuner Hinata et Naruto se promenaient dans la rue lorsque Naruto s'arrêta brusquement Hinata en fit de même et l'observa. Naruto la fixait intensément ce qui la fit sourire, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis il l'attira contre lui, la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

-« Merci, dit-il

-Hein ? répondit Hinata en levant la tête.

Ils se fixaient.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de passer la nuit chez moi...ça m'a fait plaisir

-Oh ! , répondit Hinata, tu sais je l'ai fait avec plaisir. »

Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, Hinata ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

_ « (Je risque d'avoir des problèmes ... Je ne suis pas rentrée à la maison cette nuit et le pire c'est que j'ai trahi ma promesse) » pensa Hinata.

Au même moment les bras autour d'elle se retiraient. Ce n'était pas normal d'habitude leur étreinte durait plus que ça, alors elle leva les yeux et observa Naruto qui fixait droit devant les sourcils froncés, ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur,. Alors elle leva sa tête, se retourna et croisa deux joyaux blanc qui fixaient Naruto de la même intensité. Son corps trembla lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

\- « Ne...Neji »murmura-t-elle au même moment où celui-ci posa son regard sur elle, sourcils toujours froncés, les fixant chacun à leur tour avant de s'arrêter sur Hinata.

\- « Toi tu va avoir un gros problème…. » murmura Neji, Hinata baissa les yeux et posa les mains sur sa poitrine lorsqu'elle allait lui répondre, Naruto la devança.

\- « Ah oui et quel genre ? » Riposta Naruto Alors Neji leva les yeux vers lui et le devisagea, tout dans son regard montrait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

\- « Ca ne te regarde pas Naruto, Mêle toi de tes affaire tu veux ?

-Tout ce qui concerne Hinata me regarde desormais, chose que tu n'arrive pas à comprendre ! »

Neji esquissa un sourire presque malsain avant de répondre.

\- « Tu n'es que son petit ami, Naruto, Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Je connais Hinata mieux que toi !

-Ne..Neji..Naruto, » fit la voix d'Hinata qui se trouvait au beau milieu des deux jeunes garçons.

\- « Oh mais tu sais le petit ami a droit a des choses que même le cousin n'y as pas droit. »

A ces paroles, il attira Hinata vers lui et la serra dans ses bras, celle-ci observait Neji dont l'expression avait changé il fit un pas en avant. Puis un second, Son byakugan s'activait peu à peu Naruto les yeux fermés ne voyait pas décida alors d'agir elle repoussa gentiment Naruto au plus grand étonnement de celui ci et se dirigea vers Neji qui se stoppa, lui prit la main et leva des yeux suppliant vers murmura :

\- « Ne...Neji tu...tu me l'as promis... » puis elle baissa les yeux attendant le verdict de son cousin. Celui-ci retira immédiatement sa main et lui lança au visage.

\- « Je te rappelle que ces toi qui a trahi la tienne Hinata ! »

Celle ci leva les yeux. Ces yeux étaient remplis de larmes alors que Neji et Naruto se défiaient à nouveau du regard, Hinata pensait pour la énième fois : Pourquoi se détestent-t-ils ? D'où sort cette soudaine haine ? Aucun des deux n'avait jamais voulu lui dire la cause.

\- « Bon… »

La voix de Naruto la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers lui.

-« Je crois que je n'ai plus rien as faire ici. »

Puis, sans jeter ne serait-ce un seul regard a Hinata, fit volte face mais Hinata le retint.

\- « Naruto attend où...où vas-tu ?

-Je rentre chez moi Hinata.

-Attends je... je viens.

-Hinata, » la voix de Neji la fit se retourner

Celui-ci la fixait. Toute haine avait disparut, Par contre on sentait bien qu'il était frustré. Hinata et lui se dévisageaient. Elle espérait qu'il lui avait pardonné mais elle le vit froncer les sourcils et fut prit de remords.

\- « Et puis fait comme tu veux, continua Neji, j'étais tout juste venus t'apprendre que père veut te voir immédiatement dans son bureau. »

Il fit volte face et partit. Comme prit par une soudaine peur Hinata lui agrippa le bras Elle se retrouva avec la main de Naruto dans l'une et celle de Neji dans l'autre et elle au beau milieu comme d'habitude. Ceux-ci détournèrent les yeux et observa Hinata, Elle baissa les yeux ne sachant plus que faire. Elle sentit que ces larmes allaient déborder mais se retenait.

Lorsque d'un geste brusque Neji se détacha de son emprise Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle vit qu'il était toujours furieux.

-« Neji, appela-t-elle. »

Mais d'un geste de la main , il la repoussa et elle tomba dans les bras de Naruto celui ci leva la tête vers Neji.

\- « NON MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?» hurla Naruto.

Hinata se redressa toujours les yeux baissés. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis Neji fit volte face et s'en alla. Hinata leva les yeux et l'observa un court un moment avant de se tourner vers Naruto , de l'embrasser et de lui dire :

\- « Désolée Naruto mais je ... je dois y aller ... et ces père qui me demande ! » Sur ce , elle se retourna et courut vers Neji qui étais bien loin maintenant laissant Naruto seul

_ « NEJI ! NEJI ! » hurla Hinata en sanglot « Nii-san ! »

Elle pleurait le bras tendus vers son cousin qui continuait son chemin faisant mine de ne rien entendre. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit. Il s'arrêta un moment soupira et se retourna et comme il s'en doutait Hinata étais étalée par terre de tout son long. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main, Elle leva timidement les yeux plein de larmes et prit la main tendus, A peine fut elle redresser que Neji s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche Lorsqu'Hinata se jeta dans ses avait les mains dans ses poches et observait la chevelure enfoui sur sa poitrine.

\- « Hinata lâche moi...

-...

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je pardonnerais tu sais ?

-...

-Hinata ça suffit lache moi !

-...

_HINATA LACHE MOI ! »

Il avait crié la faisant sursauter mais elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant, Neji soupira lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots Il ferma les yeux retirant une de ces mains et la posa sur la longue chevelure de sa cousine.

\- « C'est bon Hinata arrête...Tu n'est plus une gamine ... Cesse de pleurer voyons ... »

Mais Hinata continuais toujours de pleurer.

\- « Hum ... tu sais Hinata, Naruto n'a même pas idée a quel point nous sommes proches ... »

A ces paroles Hinata le serra encore plus dans ces bras tandis qu'il continuait.

\- « Lorsqu'il t'a prise dans ses bras et qu'il a dit ces mots j'ai vraiment failli lui éclater le visage ... Il ne sait même pas que je te prends dans mes bras depuis ton plus jeune âge ... ce qui continue toujours à présent ...

-Ce ... ce qui ne risque pas de changer ! » murmura Hinata entre deux sanglots ce qui fit sourire son cousin.

Mais elle continuait de sangloter alors il lui caressa les cheveux il savait pertinemment que ça la calmerais et les minutes passèrent. Hinata s'arrêta enfin de sangloter et se détacha de Neji. Elle essuya les quelques larmes sur sa joue et leva les yeux vers son cousin, Celui-ci sans un mot lui prit la main et ensemble s'en allèrent. Arrivé dans le parc, il laissa la main d'Hinata qui l'observait s'en aller.

_ « (il est toujours en colère...) » pensa-t-elle en le suivant.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Neji leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

\- « J'attends, murmura-t-il

-Je suis désolée Neji...Je sais que je t'avais promis de te prévenir lorsque je ne dormirais pas à la maison ...

-Oui et comme d'habitude Hinata tu ne m'écoute jamais.

-Pardonne moi mais c'est que Na ...

-J'aurais du m'en douter il a recommencé a se plaindre c'est ça ? »

Hinata hocha faiblement la tête.

\- « Il... Il dit que tout ça est de ta faute... et que tu m'empêche de vivre ma vie, Que .. que je te préfère à lui. Alors j'ai été obligé d'accepter Neji ... Il était vraiment furieux si j'avais refusé sa aurait empiré les choses.

-Qu'est que tu en penses ?

-Hein ? » Demanda-t-elle en leva la tête et l'observa.

Neji, lui, baissa les yeux et l'observa

\- « Tu trouves que je t'empêche de vivre toi ?

-Non ! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre Neji je... je tiens à toi plus qu'a mon père Neji….. Tu sais tu m'as beaucoup aidée et soutenue dans tous ce que j'ai fait et cela bien avant que je ne sorte avec Naruto. »

A ces mots Neji sourit ce qui était quand même rare. Hinata, elle avait eu le don de le faire sourire et sa devait être la seule dans Konoha à réussir ce miracle.

\- « Hinata ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais le fait que tu aies laissé Naruto seul, que tu sois venus me rejoindre ne va pas arranger les choses entre vous deux.

-Je...je sais...mais vus que ces père qui as... Au fait il...il est furieux?

-Devine!

-... , »

Neji soupira.

-« Ce n'est pas pour des prunes que je te dis de me prévenir lorsque tu découches, là je pourrais t'inventer une excuse. Tu sais parfaitement que mon oncle a une parfaite confiance en moi...

-...

-Au fait Hinata

-Oui ?

-J'espère pour toi qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit.

A ces paroles ces yeux s'assombrirent et devinrent presque effrayant...

-Non bien sur que non, j'ai suivis tes conseils

-Bon ... , il ferma les yeux satisfait. Tu sais très bien que si tu le fait tu vas carrément déshonorer la famille et mon oncle te reniera...

-Je...je sais mais ce n'as pas été facile de refuser les avances de Naruto

-Parce qu'il t'en a fait ? »

Et là ces yeux devinrent encore plus menaçants. Hinata préféras mentir plutôt que de mettre place a une nouvelle querelle entre eux deux.

-« Non, non pas... pas du tout... mentit Hinata en détournant les yeux.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui ...

-Tu ne me mentirais pas n'est ce pas ?

-Non je ... Tu le sais bien !

-Bon... viens on rentre, dit-il en se levant, tu sais que pere t'attends. A ces mots Hinata se renfrogna.

-(Que va dire père ?) »

* * *

Ceci est juste pour montrer ce que dois subir Hinata ^^'

je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'en fais souvent ^^' si quelqu'un veut bien 'aider à ce sujet, ça me va ^^

revieews please, pour que je sache si je dois continuer ou pas :)


	2. Chapter 2, ou sont les limites ?

Oh mon dieu... Je suis tellement désoler !

J'ai trop tarder avant de poster cette suite et je m'en excuse vraiment ! Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un message ! Vraiment ces grace a vous que j'ai le courage de poster cette suite ! Vraiment merci du fond du coeur !

Alors voici la suite, le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il plaira ... Et désoler pour les fautes éventuels...

* * *

Enfin arrivés devant le manoir Hyuga, Neji fit un pas en direction de la porte lorsque Hinata lui prit la main. Il se retourna pour lui faire face à face et constatât qu'elle tremblait

-Hinata ?  
-Je...  
-ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Son ton calme et posé suffit à faire baisser la pression qu'elle ressentait... mais il s'agissait quand même de son père

-Mais...  
-Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'accepter d'un signe de tête, Neji sourit

-Alors viens suis-moi.

Ils s'avancèrent le long couloir avant de s'arrêter juste en face du bureau d'hiashi chef du clan et père d'Hinata, celle-ci avala difficilement sa salive

-Bien...  
-Hun ?  
-Je...j'y vais  
-Oui, on se verra plus tard.  
-Oui...

Hinata attendit que Neji ait définitivement disparu avant de croiser les doigts, de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'entrer. Juste en face d'elle se trouvait son père. Doigts croisés avec un regard sévère porté vers la seule et unique fenêtre de la salle. Lentement, Hinata se dirigea vers lui, s'arrêta juste en face de son bureau et croisa les doigts devant elle. Yeux baisser elle ne vit donc pas le regard de son père se poser sur elle, il fronça légèrement les sourcils

-Est-ce vrai ?

Hinata sursauta et tenta de contrôler ses tremblements qui ne manquèrent pas d'échapper au chef de famille

-Quoi donc père ?

Hiashi fronça encore plus les sourcils

-Essaierai tu de jouer avec moi ?  
-Je, non bien sûr que non-père !  
-Bien, alors où étais tu cette nuit ?

Ces épaules s'affaissèrent et elle serra les dents... les secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne soupire et ne se lève de sa chaise, contourna le bureau et se plaça face à elle

-La prochaine fois - il posa alors la main sur son épaule la faisant relever la tête - la prochaine fois que tu comptes t'entraîner aussi tard, et rester avec Neji, prévenez moi. Cela ne se fait pas de disparaître ainsi.

Hinata mit un moment pour comprendre et lorsque cela fut fait, il lui fallut un contrôle immense pour réprimer le sourire qui voulait naître sur son visage, à la place, laissa son soulagement apparaître

-Oui père... excusez-nous, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé.

Hiashi soupira l'air clairement exaspéré et lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait disposer. Poliment, elle s'inclina et sortit de la salle. Une fois dehors, elle s'adossa à la porte la main contre sa poitrine ou son cœur battait frénétiquement. Elle sourit, contente avant de se diriger en courant vers la chambre de son cousin.  
Arriver, elle prit un moment pour se calmer.

-Entre.

Elle stoppa la main à quelques centimètres de la porte et entra avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.  
Il était étendu sur le lit les mains sous la tête et les yeux fermer.  
Les joues un peu rougissante à cause de ce sentiment qui la submergeait, elle s'approcha de lui, ne fit pas cas de sa chemise de nuit non-boutonner qui exposait son torse très bien sculpté et monta sur le lit avant de se coucher près de lu. I Elle posa alors la tête sur son bras.

-Merci - chuchota-t-elle d'une voix où toute sa reconnaissance étais perceptible - si père avait sus...

Cette éventualité lui arracha une chair de poule alors que Neji ne répondait pas. Elle finit par poser une main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux.  
Inconsciemment elle créa des dessins imaginaires sur son ventre... puis son torse, des arabesques, des caresses innocentes qui finirent par être stoppé par une poigne assez ferme qui la fit sursauter. Elle rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il retirait son bras de sous sa tête la faisant rencontrer le matelas.  
Elle fut surprise de rencontrer son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Chose qui ne la dérangeait pas. Leur relation avait toujours été ainsi. Il lui fit un sourire narquois avant de lancer

-Oi, je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça.

Elle rougit alors que son sourire s'accentuait

-Tu sais... les limites entre ce qu'on maintenait et ce qui devait disparaître...

Il arqua un sourcil lui faisant comprendre qu'il parlait de sa main baladeuse... Hinata détourna le regard. Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas le regard sur le plafond. Hinata le fixa de profil se rappelant tout ce qu'ils avaient dû laisser tomber quand Hinata commença à être "femme" et lui "homme"...  
Les douches ensembles... les balades mais dans la main... dormir ensemble lors des nuits trop froides... ou même quand elles ne l'étaient pas... de petites caresses sans arrière-pensée... et c'était sans doute ce qui lui manquait le plus...  
Dans son cas, en tant qu'héritière du clan, elle ne devait pas avoir relation du type sexuel avant son mariage... bien sûr cela n'est plus vraiment respecté et elle pourrait le faire et s'atteler plus tard à cacher la vérité mais au vus de la relation de Neji et Naruto, faire cela serait vraiment terrible d'autant plus qu'elle en est sûr, Neji ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Lui qui est tellement porté sur cela...  
Et pourtant contrairement à elle, Neji n'a pas cette obligation...en plus d'être un homme, il ne fait partie que de la seconde branche. Même si le chef de clan le considérerait désormais comme son propre son fils, cela ne changeait pas sa condition.  
Du coup il lui semble évident que Neji a déjà du...  
Elle rougit et baissa la tête avant de se rapprocher encore plus de son corps, celui-ci tiqua mais ne fit rien, elle inspira un grand coup et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille. Pris son courage à deux mains, et lui chuchota d'une voix qui fit légèrement crisper Neji...

-Touche-moi...

Deux secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers elle, bien que présente, ces rougeurs diminuèrent et elle le fixa sûr de sa demande. Il pouffa avant de prendre appui sur son coude et de la fixer

-Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps ça - il sourit - depuis ta promotion en tant que genin si je me souviens bien...

Il posa son pouce contre sa lèvre inférieure la faisant rougir. Il sourit

-Que s'est-il passé ?  
-Rien du tout... comme tu l'as dit ça fait longtemps.

Il ne dit rien un moment avant de se pencher vers elle

-Tu as conscience que ce qui en résultera sera différents de cette époque... n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça timidement. Neji la fixa calmement un moment avant de l'enlacer. Naturellement leurs jambes suivirent le mouvement et il passa la main sous son haut, il effleura sa peau du bout des doigts ce qui la fit frissonner... il remonta ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il posait ces lèvres son épaule. Elle posa ces paumes contre son torse, le corps tremblant. Elle savait que ça n'irait pas plus loin. Que jamais il n'oserait la toucher intimement. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et la pensée de tromper Naruto ne lui effleura pas. Elle ne le trompait pas. Elle l'aimait. Tout comme elle l'aimait Neji. Bien que ce soit de manière différente et que la frontière n'était que très mince, jamais elle ne tromperait Naruto.  
Son souffle caressa son cou et elle retint un soupir tremblant. Ces attouchements étaient différents de ceux de Naruto. Le ressenti aussi.  
Il caressa son omoplate avant des pauser sa paume dans le creux de son dos, sa paume chaude descendit et s'arrêta à la lisière de son pantalon, s'y attarda un moment alors qu'elle remuait inconsciemment, elle sentit son sourire dans le creux de son coup et rougit d'embarras. Sa main continua sa traverser et finis sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas voir fermer et trembla d'anticipation, elle savait où il allait. Elle serra les cuisses alors qu'il effleurait son soutif des doigts, elle serra son vêtement entres ces doigts lorsqu'il remonta et toucha le dessus de sa poitrine, et un gémissement lui échappa quand il posa sa paume contre son sein, l'enrobant parfaitement.  
Comme si elles étaient faites pour, et malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à Naruto qui certes lui procure du plaisir mais ...ne l'englobait pas aussi bien

C'est alors qu'il posa un baiser dans le creux de son cou avant de retirer sa main, surprise et choquer, elle recula pour l'observer et il en fit de même

-Pourquoi tu-  
-Pour être franc - la coupa-t-il - je ne m'attendais pas à ça... rassure-moi Hinata. À défaut d'avoir ce "genre" de relation... vous faites quand même certaines choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu perdu face à ce brusque arrêt et des battements de son cœur qui résonnait dans sa tempe, Hinata pris un moment pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Je veux dire, bien sûr, je le décapiterais s'il tentait autre chose, mais n'en demeure pas moins que vous êtes un couple...

Hinata se garda bien de lui demander à quel moment ils pourraient faire ça étant donné qu'il surgissait toujours de nul part comme un fauve et qu'ils n'osaient ( à raison) rien faire devant lui ? Même si la nuit précédente... elle rougit bien que ce fût plus par le ressenti laissé par la paume chaude de Neji sur son sein. Encore une fois elle serra les cuisses en recroquevillant un peu sur elle-même

-Je, non pas vraiment - menti-t-elle - pour ne pas perdre le contrôle disons que c'est assez... restreints elle prit une grande inspiration espérant qu'il la croirait, celui-ci arqua un sourcil

-Aucune maîtrise hin - un sourire narquois apparu sur ces lèvres - ça m'étonne pas vraiment... vu le personnage...  
-Nii san !

Le dit Nii san fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et renchérit:

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ça peut expliquer pourquoi tu réagis aussi vivement - elle rougit - alors que je n'ai, soit dit en passant, pas fait grand-chose.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux et comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas... peut-être qu'il n'avait effectivement pas fait grand ces vrai, mais ça l'avait retourné. Neji a toujours eu cet effet sur elle, voilà pourquoi est-ce que lorsqu'il avait décidé de restreindre certaines choses alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans, elle lui en avait voulu car elle ne voyait pas ou étais le mal... et elle ne le voyait toujours pas.

Sur ces pensées elle soupira et s'apprêtait à quitter le lit lorsque son regard tomba bien malgré elle, à un endroit qu'elle aurait dut éviter... elle eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que deux doigts saisirent son menton et lui releva la tête. Elle tomba dans le regard devenus orageux de Neji. Un regard effrayant et sombre qui la retourna, son ventre se tordit... dans le bon sens du terme et elle haleta, leurs souffles se rencontrèrent

-Je croyais... que ce n'était pas grand-chose...

Elle comprit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de la fermer lorsque les yeux de Neji brillèrent méchamment. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il lui saisit violemment les cheveux, la plaqua contre le lit et se mit au-dessus d'elle, il relâcha ces cheveux et posa ces bras de part et d'autre de sa tête avant de rapprocher son visage du sien. Le regard toujours aussi orageux, et Hinata les bras de part et d'autres de son corps sur le matelas sentis son corps réagir.  
Voilà ce qui les différenciait le plus. Elle en était sûr, Naruto de Neji... Naruto lui est sans aucun doute quelqu'un de très doux, de prévenant aussi. Elle en a même souri en s'en rendant compte au vus de ses attouchements. Mais Neji lui... ne l'était sans doute pas.  
Doux aussi certes mais... brusque et agressif aussi. Inconsciemment elle se lécha les lèvres

-Ten ten n'est pas là - murmura Neji en mettant son visage dans le creux de son cou  
-Hein ?

Hinata cligna des yeux... de quoi est ce qu'il parlait ?  
Neji soupira  
-Cela doit faire deux mois qu'elle est partie en mission, j'avoue ne plus en avoir l'habitude - il posa son front contre le sien - désoler d'avoir réagi comme ça...

Alors elle comprit et ne dit rien un moment

-Alors, ce n'est que pour ça ?  
-Hum ?  
-Je... je ne suis pas vraiment attirante ... c'est ça ? Je veux dire... c'est juste parce que il y a longtemps que tu... enfin toi et elle que... tu... tu as réagi comme ça ?

Neji ne répondit rien un moment avant de se relever et de l'attirer à lui, surprise elle se laissa faire et se retrouva sur lui assise sur son bas-ventre. Elle rougie en le sentant contre ses fesses, elle posa alors les mains contre son ventre provoquant involontairement une friction qui fit violemment crisper Neji et lui fit poser immédiatement ses mains sur ces hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle le regarda sans comprendre tandis que son pouce se mettait à caresse sa hanche, elle rougit.

-Écoute Hinata, l'absence de Ten ten y est pour rien dans...ça - à ces mots il fit un léger mouvement de hanche qui la fit rougir, il soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière le coussin au niveau du cou, le regard sur le plafond - tu es une femme Hinata c'est tout à fait normal que tu produises ce genre de réaction chez un homme - il reporta son regard sur elle les mains toujours sur ces hanches - sauf que d'une certaine manière tu ne devrais certainement te retrouver la...

Hinata détourna le regard, Neji soupira d'exaspération

-Mais on a toujours été comme ça, voilà pourquoi j'ai choisis toutes ces choses qui devaient disparaître...car tu sembles ne pas faire la différence entre ce qui peut être fait et ce qui ne le dois pas... - Hinata paru embarrasser, il sourit -enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Tout ça pour dire, non l'absence de Ten ten n'en n'est pas la cause. On dira juste que ça facilité la réaction

À ces mots Hinata sourit et finit par s'étaler sur Neji qui l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment

-ça te dirait de t'entraîner ?  
-Pour de vrai cette fois-ci ?

Elle rit

-Mais tu t'ais mis en pyjama... tu venais faire une sieste ?  
-Hn, récupérer un sommeil bien mériter - c'est alors qu'elle se rappela qu'ils étaient censés avoir passer la nuit à s'entraîner, qu'ils devraient donc être en train de se reposer maintenant.  
-Une minute, tu n'as pas dormis de la nuit ?

Elle voulut relever la tête mais il l'en empêcha en posant la main sur sa tête

-J'ai passé la nuit à te chercher... et une fois que j'ai compris ou tu étais, je ne pouvais décemment pas retourner au manoir au vus de l'excuse que j'avais trouvé  
-Ah...

Hinata parus embarrasser qu'il se soit inquiéter et gêner du fait qu'il n'est pu dormir dans un coin confortable... alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, elle posa un baiser dans son cou ce qui lui fit suspendre son geste un court moment avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Dans ce cas mieux vaut rester au lit, on s'entraînera réellement plus tard.  
Neji acquiesça.

Sur ce, elle se leva dans le but de retourner en chambre et remarqua mine de rien que c'était redevenu normal... ce que ne manqua pas à Neji qui posa la main sur son visage exaspérer alors qu'elle rougissait gêner. Il se leva à son tour et elle posa sa main sur la sienne, ils s'observèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne porte timidement sa main sur son sein. Neji tiqua alors qu'elle enfouissait le visage dans son cou et murmurais d'un ton étouffé dans son vêtement:

-Juste un peu...

Il roula des yeux

-ça me tue de dire ça mais promets-moi d'en parler à Naruto...

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Neji se lécha les lèvres et leva les yeux au plafond. Priant encore une fois pour garder le contrôle, qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de l'effort qu'il faisait pour essayer de la satisfaire tout en évitant de réellement la toucher... qu'elle ne le touche... pour ne surtout pas...la prenne contre cette table, ce mur...  
Car purée il était avant tout un Homme...  
Qui considérait cette fille comme la prunelle de ces yeux...

Neji inspira bruyamment et ferma férocement les yeux alors que sa main venait d'arracher un léger gémissement à Hinata.

* * *

Voila ces finis !

Que pensez vous du comportement d'hinata ?..

Hum pour repondre aux questions, oh que oui sasuke apparaitra !.. et hum pour le threesome ces pas très sur. Neji tuerais naruto !...


End file.
